Sugar Daddy
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: [Two-Shot] —Es mi Sugar Daddy—susurró Lila en el oído de Marinette. /—¿Eres el Sugar Daddy de Lila? /Gabriel se quedó blanco como un hoja por lo que preguntó su hijo.
1. Chapter 1

Los ojos azules de Marinette se expanden al notar como la limusina perteneciente a la familia Agreste, estaciona y de allí se baja: Lila Rossi.

¡Pensó que se bajaría Adrien!

Su incomprensión es notable en sus rasgos faciales. Su boca se abre de la impresión ¿Que hace ella subida ahí?

No tiene tiempo de esconderse cuando Lila la divisa. Sonríe traviesamente. Marinette aprieta con fuerza los puños a su costado, reprimiendo la molestia que ella le causa.

Ni se molesta en ocultárselo.

—En tus ojos se nota que estás curiosa (para decirlo con sutileza) que la limusina del Agreste me ha dejado —le dice cuando se aproxima a ella.

Sin que se entere la aludida. Fue a propósito que la limusina se estacionara justamente ahí. Ya que cuando la vio en mitad por la ventanilla, decidió bajarse ahí mismo, solo con el deseo de enrabiarla.

—¡No estoy curiosa!—masculló.

—Mientes—espetó sin borrar esa petulante sonrisa—Y después dices que yo soy la mentirosa... —expresó—Hipócrita—dejó salir, no había nadie a su alrededor que los escuche.

Ella apretó los dientes con fuerza. Si fuera otro tipo de persona, ya la tomaría de los pelos. Marinette era civilizada.

—¿Que mentiras dijiste esta vez para permitir que te dejen subir?

—¿Mentiras?, fue el mismo Gabriel Agreste que me permitió subir.

—Ha—articuló en modo de burla—Deberías saber que yo no creo tus mentiras y de seguro Agreste vio tu disfraz de oveja.

Lila no se afectó por sus palabras. Con su sonrisa aun firme, se inclinó a ella.

—Es mi Sugar Daddy—susurró Lila en el oído de Marinette.

Sin decir palabra más, se dio media vuelta y se fue caminando lejos de ella, sin dejar de sonreír triunfante. La chica quedó paralizada por lo dicho.

**…**

Marinette sabía que era una mentirosa. No le creía para nada. Sin embargo, al verla tantas veces bajar por la limusina del Agreste, le entraba las dudas.

_¿Podía ser posible?_

—¿Nos vamos, Adrien?

El asintió.

—En un momento salgo—dictaminó. Lila le regaló una mirada soberbia a Marinette que volvía a estar incrédula.

—¿U-Ustedes se van juntos? —sin poder evitarlo el tartamudeó salió inevitablemente.

—Sí, mi padre la escogió como modelo de una colección de ropa que está trabajando así que últimamente está en mi casa—explicó—Ya me tengo que ir ¡Nos vemos, Marinette!

Ella levantó la mano en señal despido. Cuando se fue, el bajo mientras mordía el labio inferior.

_¿Podía ser posible? ¿Su Sugar Daddy?_

**...**

—Ya tengo todo listo—anunció Gabriel, a través de su video llamada—¿Te aseguraste que no hay nadie?

—Un momento...—pidió Lila, dejando el teléfono encima del lavamanos.

Estando en el baño de mujeres parecía estar sola. En fin se había fijado por debajo y ningún pie se mostraba en los cubículos. Pero...

Era mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Sin hacer ningún ruido, comenzó a patear puertas. Hasta que encontró un bichito: Marinette.

Quien al verse descubierta, con sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas, corrió lejos de ahí.

—Había un bichito—le comentó a Gabriel—Ya voló.

Viendo la puerta cerrada.

—De todas formas, será mejor que me lo cuente en otro momento, las paredes son muy delgadas.

Dieron por finalizada la llamada. Y abrió la puerta del baño.

Marinette estaba ahí, tratando de oír.

—Al parecer no puedes caer más bajo.

—¡T—tú! ¡No puede ser posible lo de entre ustedes dos!

—Ciertamente escuchaste la voz de Gabriel Agreste ¿Aun no me crees?

—No, eres una mentirosa. ¿Tu Sugar Daddy? ¡Mentiras!

—¿Estas celosa?

—¡No!

—Y sigues mintiendo, estas celosa de que pueda entrar a la casa de Adrien, tener estos privilegios de tu diseñador favorito... Estoy ocupando el lugar que de seguro deseas estar.

—No quiero ser su Sugar Daddy.

—¿Me crees?—preguntó divertida.

—¡No! —exclamó nuevamente.

Ella rió mientras se marchaba.

**...**

—¡Esto tiene que ser una mentira de Lila! —gritó desde la comodidad de su habitación— ¡Es imposible! ¿Cómo puede Gabriel Agreste salir con una menor? ¡Debería ir a la cárcel si es verdad! ¡No, no, no!

Su mano despeinaba con fervor sus cabellos.

—Sí, si es verdad...

Su mente se imaginó como Lila seria la madrasta de Adrien, luego cuando ella intente conquistarlo y... ¡Su madrastra le haría la vida imposible! ¡Santo Miraculous!

Definitivamente no podía ser verdad ¿Sugar Daddy? Nooooooooo


	2. Chapter 2

Hace poco Adrien, había escuchado como Marinette le decía a su amiga Alya de que su papá probablemente era Sugar Daddy de Lila. Obviamente lo tomó como una locura, porque simplemente su papá no era de ese tipo de personas.

Sin embargo cuando Nino, pensó también esa posibilidad, comenzó a ver sus encuentros como otra cosa. (Demasiadas personas de su circulo, pensaban lo mismo)

_—Parece como si tu papá fuera un Sugar Daddy —comentó riéndose Nino a su amigo Adrien, al ver que de nuevo, Lila era traída por el mismísimo Gabriel._

_—¿Eh?—articuló distraído._

_—Sugar Daddy—repitió—Un hombre millonario que mantiene una chica más joven._

_—Mi papá no es así._

_Le palmeó la espalda._

_—No te lo tomes tan literal, viejo—espetó—Es una broma, como si tu papá fuera un asaltacunas._

Adrien no se lo tomo como una broma. Mucho menos, al notar, ahora más despierto. Como su padre y Lila se encerraban en su oficina, haciendo quien sabe qué.

La ropa nueva, la llevaba y traía en su limusina, la compañía mutua.

¿Su papá era un Sugar Daddy?

...

No aguantando más, golpeó en su oficina y pidió unas palabras con él.

Un rubor se extendió en sus mejillas y una picazón en su cuello comenzó intensamente a formarse, se rasco intentando disminuir la comezón por lo que tendría que preguntarle.

Los nervios, los nervios eran.

—Padre—llamó.

—¿Que sucede, hijo?

—¿Es verdad?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Que tu...

Las palabras eran difíciles de formularse. A pesar de que Gabriel no lo demostraba comenzó a temer que su hijo haya descubierto su identidad de villano. De seguro, Lila no tuvo cuidado.

—No tu no... No puedes —las palabras de Adrien se trababan, balbuceaba, miraba abajo era difícil observar sus ojos—No eres, no puedes serlo.

Era como desesperado, las pupilas se movían inquietas por todos lados, intentando encontrar una lógica.

—Dime.

Gabriel no lo demostraba con su porte firme, pero comenzaba a sentir un escalofrió en los profundo de sus huesos.

—¿Eres el Sugar Daddy de Lila?

Gabriel se quedó blanco como un hoja por lo que preguntó su hijo. Sintió que eso era peor que descubra que era Hawk Moth.

—¿Que dijiste?

—Sugar Daddy —repitió—Un hombre...

—¡Ya se lo que significa!—su voz elevo.—¿Dónde sacaste eso?

—Hay rumores en el colegio y...

—Son rumores—objetó—¿Tú crees que saldría con una niña?

—¡No!—admitió velozmente—Claro que no, padre. Pero están juntos mucho tiempo (más que con él) y...

—Puedes retirarte.

Él se fue, al ver su mirada que no permitía rechistar. Al ver la puerta cerrada, tomó con sus dedos el puente de su nariz.

—Esa niña...

Definitivamente estaba manchando su imagen.

...

—Nathalie.

—¿Que necesita?

—¿Tu como ves la relación que tengo con Lila Rossi?

—Para cumplir con los objetivos estipulados, la veo una aliada formidable.

—No —carraspeó—Me refiero, sin saber de esa relación. ¿Cómo nos vemos delante de otra persona?

—Sospechoso.

El hombre mayor, tragó saliva.

—¿Sospechoso?

—Pasas más tiempo con ella que con tu hijo. Se encierran solos en la oficina por cómo una hora, tienes paseos en limusina, la llamas por teléfono casi todos los días... Una persona sin tener conocimientos de lo que verdaderamente sucede pensaría que su relación es más allá de lo laboral.

—¿Todo el tiempo pensaste eso? —Ella asintió—¿Y nunca me lo dijiste?—la ira comenzaba a borbotear en su garganta.

—Nunca me lo pregunto.

Suspiró, haciendo una ademan con su mano para que se vaya. Si no fuera su asistente de hace años ya la hubiera despedido.

Le resultaba increíble que todavía no haya salido en la sección de chismes.

La mañana siguiente, Gabriel Agreste empezó a quemar los diarios, como disminuir considerablemente los encuentros con Rossi.


End file.
